She's an Angel When She Wants To Be
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Captured by a rival mafia, tortured... All for the sake of the Wammy boy's names. Kendra was willing to die for the secret, and is saved in the nick of time. Crappy summary, I know. Rated for possible future chapters MxOC
1. Fighting Spirit

She's an angel… When she want's to be (Mello Fanfiction)

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter One

Kendra knew she couldn't talk. If she did, they'd kill them. Mello, Near, L, Matt… Her best friends, her brothers. She'd die with their names rather then give them. It had been months since she'd been caught… And in those months she began to lose herself, lose hope.

The torture was horrendous, no words could bring justice to the pain she'd been submitted to. When no amount of physical pain would bring her to tell them, they tried a new method; mental.

The things she saw… Most would never recover from. A part of her died, though what they showed her only fueled her hatred, and sealed her mouth tighter. If she was to tell them… They might do those things to her loved ones.

Finally, after months of non-stop torture, they locked her up. No food or water. Kendra was relieved by this; it meant no more pain. She was finally alone, or so she thought.

The door opened to reveal a large man, with an evil face. "Good morning." His gruff voice spat at her. Kendra glared up at him. "Seems like you still have some fighting spirit I see, it's been three days now."

She tried to spit at him, but she had no saliva left. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, and she had a shackle around her left foot, which was connected to the wall through a chain. They had learned that it was necessary the hard way. "I'll die before I bow down to the likes of you people." She hoarsely growled out.

"Not likely, seeing as you're going to die in a matter of days." He arrogantly stuck his chin in the air.

His mistake.

Kendra hopped up and did a jump kick, knocking his head so far back it snapped. She kicked dust on him and huffed, exhausted from the movement. She barely had the energy to stand, but she did for she heard steps coming, and she stood stronger then she was, her eyes wide and venomous.

A blonde man turned the corner, his eyes widening at the sight of her. "Kendra…?" His voice was quiet, smooth.

"Come near me and you're dead! You think you can fool me with that? I don't think so!" She growled, the room spinning too much to make out anything about him other then he was blonde and male. This was a trick.

He came a little closer. "Kendra, it's me, Mello." His hand reached out, and Kendra did a crescent kick to it. "Kendra, don't you recognize me?"

"Piss off you stupid bastard. Just cause I'm worn out from all this crap doesn't mean I'll ever tell you. I'm not stupid. So just kill me and get it over with. I'm getting ticked off." She wavered, completely not in control any longer. She fell over, finally passing out.

"Kendra!" The man cried out, running to her side. He picked her up and ran out of the building with her. The people that worked with him stayed back to clean out the building, and wipe out everyone in it, under orders.

Kendra's eyes slowly opened. She was in a hospital bed. "Huh…?" She looked around confused. Then she caught sight of Mello sleeping in the corner. Her throat caught. She was finally freed.

Mello stirred, and opened his eyes. He sat up and shook his head a little, clearing the fog. It was obvious he hadn't slept well. "Kendra… You're finally awake…" He smiled a little.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About a week and a half, actually." He scratched his cheek, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. "How are you feeling?"

She scoffed. "I don't know, I've been tortured for I don't even know how long, and then wake up with my stomach turning inside out. Other then that I'm all puppies and daisies." She smiled a huge fake smile. Mello flinched at that. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Come here." She held her arms out in embrace an earnest look on her face.

Mello slowly, cautiously made his way to her side. He slipped into her arms and sighed, relieved. Then Kendra bit his neck hard. He cried out in pain. "Stop it! That hurts! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You join the mafia, get me caught and then conveniently take freaking forever to find me?! I don't think so!" She punched him in the face then crumpled. She groaned in pain. "Why the heck does my stomach hurt so much…?"

Mello quickly took the opportunity to get a safe distance away. "You haven't been able to eat anything the majority of your time here, we've been force feeding you, but your stomach isn't quite used to food yet."

Kendra growled. "I'm hungry." She stood, ripped the I.V. out and ran out of the room before Mello could stop her.

"Hey, wait! You can't leave!" Mello chased after her, but Kendra was too fast. She turned a corner, and by time Mello turned it, she was gone. "Damn it!"

Kendra was climbing through the air vents, making her way to the exit, when she spotted Matt. She kicked the vent open and hopped out, landing in a crouch position beside Matt. "Hey hon. What's up?" He looked at her for a moment, blinking. "Want to take me to Burger King? I'm starved."

Matt smiled. "Sure thing. Can we stop by Game World on the way back?" Kendra rolled her eyes and nodded. He smiled as she stood. "I can see your ass."

She blinked, looking down at the stupid robe. "Oh. Hey, wait here a moment while I go find some less conspicuous clothes."

"Wait, is this an escape attempt?" Matt eyed her suspiciously. Kendra smiled deviously.

"Not at all! Mello even said I could go." She giggled, twisting around in her spot.

"I won't get in trouble will I?" Kendra shook her head. "Alright, but hurry up. I want a smoke."

And so began the mission: steal a pair of Mello's pants. Well, and a shirt from someone else. Mello may be feminine, but he didn't have boobs, therefore, none of his skin-tight leather shirts would fit her. She cracked open the door to her room.

Mello was resting his head against the glass, sighing. He stayed there, so Kendra figured he'd stay long enough for her to sneak by. She slipped into the room, and crept silently over to Mello's bag. She clutched it to herself, so the chains wouldn't make noise. She slipped out of the room unnoticed.

She ran to the bathroom, just as Mello cried out in surprise. Kendra grinned triumphantly, Mello had never caught her in an escape and/or theft attempt, not once. She snickered to herself, slipping into a pair of his pants, a perfect, even better fit then they were on Mello.

She frowned down at her shirt. Now, what to do about that? She tapped her chin thoughtfully, only for a moment. Then a clever smirk spread across her face. She took off the shirt and tore it a little in places. She tore off a sleeve. She put it back on, the detached sleeve remaining on her wrist, a sort of cuff. She took one of the torn off ties and tied her long brown with red streaked hair back in a off-set ponytail, leaving a few pieces loose, giving her an intimidating crazed look. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Completely inconspicuous.


	2. Conversations

She's an angel… When she wants to be (Mello Fanfiction)

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Two

Matt and Kendra were laughing at, well, nothing. They had traveled to a nearby park and grabbed an ice cream. "Hey Matt, what've you and Mello been up to since I've been gone anyhow? I want to know."

Matt smiled a little. "We've been spending nearly every minute trying to track you down. You'd be surprised, you were real important to that mafia, to give us a sense of doom, make us sweat, make mistakes." He smirked a little, semi out of characteristic for Matt. "We never messed up once-" He stopped, frowning. "Well, except when Mello shot one of the people who knew where you were. You know how impatient he is." He sighed. "If he had just spoke up when Mello told him, we would've found you at least a month earlier."

Kendra made a face. "That sucks. Like, for serious." She hummed to herself, a tune playing in her head. "I've really missed you guys. Even that butt-face Near."

Matt snorted. "Even Near… You're so kind."

Kendra shoved him a little. "Well…! He always treated me like I was an idiot! I mean, sure, he's like, the smartest little punk ever, but does he need to shove it in my face?"

"Probably. If you weren't so pissed at him, I have a feeling you wouldn't have gone to the Academy." Matt snickered to himself. "Lowest grades in basic subjects, but best in training exercises, physical and endurance otherwise."

"Shut up fatty!" She smacked him upside the head. "I tried my best, okay? And besides, I'm one of the best spies the Academy has ever put on the job!" She tapped her chin. "Well, aside from Rose. Where has she been anyway?"

"She's still on missions with L. We didn't inform her you were taken, she'd panic." He chuckled a little. She's the exact opposite of you, smart-" Kendra jabbed him in the side. "Weak, scared and quiet. I always wondered how you ever got along."

Kendra smiled. "It's exactly as you said, we're opposites. I think that's the very thing that allowed us to get along. She was always quiet, so I spoke for her. I was always getting into fights, and she mended me. I always failed at tests, so she tutored me. We compliment each other, I think."

"No way." Matt's eyes widened. Kendra looked confused. "You think? Since when?" Kendra rolled her eyes. "Hey, shouldn't we be heading back soon?"

Kendra frowned. "Fine, fine. I guess we should. Though, the more we make Mello pace, the happier I am."

Matt snickered. "You're such a brat." Kendra shrugged. "Well, let's go then. If Mello finds out I was an accomplice, I'm in for it."

"Chicken." Kendra teased.

"Hey, Mello goes easy on you! He's so rough with everyone else…" Matt shivered, remembering the last time Mello lost his temper.

"Yeah, and it ticks me off. He's just afraid I'll kick his ass in front of his friends. You know I could do it too." She stuck her chin in the air arrogantly. "I was top member of my Judo, Kendo and Tae Kwon-Do classes."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… I swear, if I have to hear about you and your strength one more time, I'm forcing a makeover on you."

Kendra made a face. "Why? I'm gorgeous already."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but you have the least amount of femininity of any woman I know." Kendra shrugged it off, not really caring.


	3. A Dream

She's an angel… When she want's to be (Mello Fanfiction)

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Three

Kendra smirked, outside the door to her hospital room. She kicked it open and charged in. "Hi Mello!" She sang out, while Mello glared at her.

"You run away, leave me pacing, and then make such a daring entrance?" He kicked a wall in anger.

Kendra snickered to herself. "And I had _so_ much fun doing it too." She crossed her legs tapped her foot. "So, you going to bust me out of this joint or what?" She pouted, bored already.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that?" Kendra kicked him in the face. "What the hell?!" He yelled, now sprawled on the ground.

Kendra made her way over to him and stomped on his stomach. "Cause if you don't I'll kick your dumb ass until you give in."

"You are such a witch, you know that?" He growled. "Fine, but you're staying with us."

"Yay! I get to hang out with Matt!" She cheered. "I want out of here by tonight, so hurry up and go." She let him up and went to sit back on the bed.

"I'll be back in a bit." He mumbled, glaring at the fact she was wearing his pants. Kendra waved as he left. She plopped back down on the bed, thinking about the old days at Wammy's house.

Kendra was eight years old when her parents died. She had felt her life was over. That is, until one day a kind old man gave her hope. He said that there was a place were everyone was striving to a similar goal, and he believed she may possibly be capable of reaching it, or at least being of some use to those that did.

He brought her there, and her first thought looking at all the people there was they all looked boring. He left her there, by herself, to wander around. She would've been worried about losing her way, but she tended to end up exactly where she wanted to. She called it her awesome ninja skills, but most called it dumb luck.

She opened a door and found herself in what looked like a gym, but with few equipment. There was a lot of empty space, and she smiled at the familiarity, it was a dojo. She had been a student of Tae Kwon-Do in her previous dwelling, the best of her age. She moved to the center of the room and took her socks and coat off. She bowed to the window, and performed her winning form, yelling at appropriate times.

She worked for a good half an hour, before she heard the door open. Her eyes trailed to it, meeting a blonde boy with an extremely female sense about him. Not that she really minded, she was always the most macho in her class, she even scared the boys away. The boy looked her over. At this point, she was just starting to really get into the workout, sweat just starting. Her hair was a mess from the rolls and jumps, and her breath was fairly heavy. "What do you want, punk?" She spat towards him, beyond sick of people at the moment.

The boy's eyes widened and he growled. "You want to fight?!" He balled his fists up and got in a fighting stance.

She blinked. "I think I like you, you're kind of cute. My name's… Uh… Kendra? Yeah, that's it." She wasn't used to the name they gave her, it sounded funny to her. The boy looked at her confused, not knowing if he should put his fists down. "What's your name?" She asked, actually curious.

He frowned, and put his hands down. "Mello." He simply said, but his voice was still tense.

She started giggling. "Mello? Seriously? That's just plain cruel." Mello glared. "Oh, don't be sore. I'm only teasing." She smiled a little. "Want to work out with me? It's pretty calming, unlike most people think."

Mello hesitated, but when she started working out without him, he scurried over by her and mimicked all her moves. By the end of it, they were both laughing and sweating.

Mello opened the door to the room. "Okay Kendra, the car's out front…" He stopped. Kendra was laying down on the bed, eyes closed, peaceful. Her chests rose and fell in way to let Mello know she was asleep. Mello rolled his eyes and went over to her. He stopped once more, looking at her face, she was smiling, ever so slightly.

"M… Mello…" She muttered sleepily. Mello smiled a little. He picked her up gently, as to not wake her up. Though he knew from experience normally it took pouring water on her to wake her. Her head flopped against his shoulder and she hummed in her sleep. For all the trouble she was, she was an angel when she was asleep.


	4. Christmas

She's an angel… When she wants to be (Mello Fanfiction)

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Four

It was almost Christmas time, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Kendra roamed around by herself, bored out of her mind. She considered just going to bed, but it was lame to do that before 1am. It was about ten at night, so she had awhile to go.

All the younger children had gone to sleep, so it was pretty peaceful. She went into the library, where no one went at night cause it got creepy. She sat on the windowsill, just looking at the snow fall. That's when she saw something move outside.

Time to investigate! At least she had something to do now, right? She slipped her coat, shoes, and scarf on and made her way outside. She followed the sound for a bit, then jumped it. "Got you!"

"What the heck? Get off me!" Mello snapped, growling under Kendra. She blinked, surprised.

"What're you doing out here?" She looked around and saw a little fort. "Aw, you're so cute Mello." She smiled.

"Shut up! It's so I can study!" He sniffed, and rubbed his nose. Kendra leaned forward to get a look inside the fort. She plopped down lazily on him, not bothering to even sit up anymore. She saw piles of books, probably stolen from the library. "Get off! You're heavy!"

Kendra growled and bit his shoulder. "Can it! I weigh just as much as any thirteen year old girl should!"

"Doesn't make you light, now get off!" He shoved her hard, sending her flying into a pile of snow.

She opened her eyes, only to see the whole world spinning. She touched her hand to the back of her head and flinched. She'd be feeling that later. "You jerk! You made me hit my head!"

Kendra stood and ran over and decked him. Mello slid in the snow few feet, then plummeted down a steep icy hillside. He screamed in surprise, seeing as he was going down backwards and fast. He crashed on the bottom, hitting his head. All went dark for him.

Kendra's eyes widened when she called for him and no answer came. She ran to the hillside and slid down on her feet all the way to the bottom. She grabbed Mello and turned him over, frantic. "Mello! Mello, wake up, this is no time for jokes!" She slapped, him, but to no avail. She looked around her. This was no hill, this was a ditch.

"Crap," she kicked a side of the wall, only to have a ton of loose snow slip off the a part of the wall and plop right on her and Mello's heads. She shook her hair and brushed him off. She held Mello close. There was no getting out of this one, and everyone was inside. She frowned at Mello's face, this was not the place to get knocked out. She pulled off her scarf and wrapped it around Mello's neck.

She stayed like that, gently rocking Mello back and forth for awhile, then Mello finally stirred. He dizzily looked around. "Where are we…?"

Kendra smiled a little, face muscles twitching in the cold air. "Y-you fell in here, and I followed, trying to help you. N-now w-we're stuck… S-sorry…" She shivered violently, having given up her scarf, hat and gloves to the unprepared Mello.

Mello's eyes widened. "What are you doing stupid?!" He yelled. "You keep your scarf!" He started to rip it off, when Kendra's hand stopped him.

"N-no… You keep it. It's my fault for punching you anyhow." She sighed, resting her forehead against his. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Mello sat like that for awhile, surprised to hear her feeling guilty. He sighed. "I'm the man, so let me take care of you. Besides," He scoffed. "If you get sick, that won't be good for anyone." He slipped the scarf off and wrapped it around both their necks and gave her the hat. "Your face looks colder, so you get the hat. Will this work?"

Kendra nodded, unable to argue further. Her eyes drooped. "Mello, I've never been very good with staying awake when I'm tired, can you make sure I don't fall asleep?" Mello nodded, now holding Kendra, trying to warm up the shivering girl.

Mello didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. Kendra was shivering too bad, and she couldn't stop. Mello slipped off her gloves. "Listen, I'm fine, hardly cold," Lies, he was freezing his ass off, he was just still able to hide it. "I want you to take these gloves. No arguing." He put his finger to her lips. They were frozen. He frowned, quickly putting the gloves on for her, seeing as there was no way those shaking hands could do I themselves. He grabbed her, and pulling his coat open a little, held her to it, the little warmth he had to offer.

Soon, Kendra's face warmed up, and her shaking slowed. Even Mello felt warmer with her against him. He felt Kendra smile a little against his chest. "M-Mello? Remind me to kiss you later, okay?" Her breathing slowed, calmed.

Mello's face would've flushed, had he been warm enough to. Then he lifted her up, her eyes were closed. Mello growled. "Wake up stupid!" He smacked her hard across the face. Kendra's eyes slowly, weakly opened. The weather had gone from light snow to a right blizzard in mere moments. "Doesn't anyone notice us gone?" Mello growled.

A sound was heard, barely over the sound of the wind. A light came into view. "Hey!!" Mello yelled out. "Over here!! Help!" He cried out as loud as his voice could go.

Kendra felt as if she was in a place she'd never been, everything moved so fast, she couldn't see, couldn't comprehend. Lights, voices, all blended together. Things slowly came into existence, Mello, running around barking, a doctor, trying to calm him down…

"Mello… Shut up…" Kendra groaned. "It's too early for you…" She yawned, then coughed. "Just be nice… I have a headache…" She rolled over, pulling the covers over herself.

"You're okay!" Mello smiled widely, and sat by the bed. "I was so worried… I couldn't wake you up…" He sighed, relief washing over him. He flopped his head onto the bed. "Don't scare me like that…"

Kendra snorted, then regretted it, her head throbbing. "Don't joke. You think I'd die that easily?" She smiled a little, grabbing his hand. "I'm not leaving you alone, whether you like it or not."

Mello smiled a little. "I suppose not." He gripped her hand a little tighter. Kendra groaned, holding her hand to her head. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, I'm just practicing for the upcoming play." She spat sarcastically. "Sorry, headaches make me want to hurt things… or people… around me." She muttered the middle part.

Mello laughed. "Don't you normally though?" Kendra smacked him across the face lazily. "Alright, I'll leave you here to rest then."

"You better, I'm getting cranky… And hungry…" She growled teasingly. "You know how I love to eat little boys…" She chuckled darkly.

"Oh, shut up! I'm taller then you!" Mello snapped. Kendra groaned, holding her head. "S-sorry… Bye." He ran out of the room before she'd make him yell again.

Kendra smiled a little towards the door. "Mello… You're so sweet, you big doofus." She sighed, and tried to get some sleep, not wanting to stay awake for this headache.


	5. A New Dawn

She's an Angel… When she wants to be (Mello Fanfiction)

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Five

Kendra awoke to find herself no longer in the hospital. She looked around in a slight daze. She saw Mello laying beside her. She blinked then glared down at him. She smirked a little, an idea arising. She leaned over and whispered gently. "Mello… Mello…!" She took a deep breath. "YO, MELLO!" Mello jumped up and fell off the bed.

Kendra laughed like crazy. "What's with you?! Are you crazy?!" He snapped out, his heart beating a mile a minute. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That was the idea, dummy." She snickered. "And besides, what's the idea, sleeping with me? You some kind of pervert?" She glared at him.

"No! But that doesn't mean you can do that!" He took a breath, calming himself. "We only have one room, and Matt and I trade off. I figure you'd be mad if you got the couch, but there's no room for me anywhere, so I reasoned…"

"You reasoned? Who gave you the right to decide to sleep with me! I'm still innocent!" She cried out dramatically.

"Bull shit!" He scoffed, angrily. "Don't try and pull that crap over my eyes, you can't fool me. You slept with Matt that one time, remember?"

Kendra blinked, thinking. "Oh yeah. But that doesn't count." She frowned. "And besides, I meant I'm a virgin, not that I hadn't slept with someone." She sighed.

"You have such a dirty mouth…" Mello grumbled. He stopped. "Wait, you're a virgin?"

Kendra's jaw dropped. "Is that what you think of me? You little whore!" She kicked him and turned around on the bed, not facing him.

Mello laughed a little. "No, no… I just figured you aren't the patient type, so…" Kendra froze.

Something about Kendra's aura made Mello shiver. She slowly turned her head, her eyes dark. Mello gulped. Suddenly Kendra leapt on him and bit his neck hard. "I wait for your ass to save me for flipping forever and this is how you thank me?" She smacked him in the face, then turned her own away, still straddling his stomach.

Mello gaped for a bit, then sighed, giving in. He could never deny the fact that Kendra was right more then half the time. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" Kendra huffed, not giving up. "Are you going to make me do it again?"

Kendra's eyes widened in horror. Mello jolted forward, tickling her sides like crazy. Kendra laughed and squealed like a little kid, squirming under Mello's insistent tickling. "N-no! S-" She giggled like crazy. "Stop it!" she tried to smack him away.

Mello grabbed her hands, so he wouldn't have to stop. "Say it! Say it!" Kendra squealed loudly. "Say it or I won't stop!"

"Okay okay! Mercy, MERCY!!" She cried out, tears already formed in her eyes. Mello smiled laughing as well, stopping the torture.

"That's better." He pulled her into a hug. "Forgive me yet?" She scoffed. "Didn't think so."

"I'll never let you off easy, hon." She smiled, holding him close. "However, I think I'll save my revenge for a later time." She chuckled darkly.

"You're creepy." Mello teased, letting her go.

"Yeah, well you're girly." Kendra teased back.

"You always go for the low shot, don't you?!" He snapped angrily, his face flushing in frustration as Kendra laughed.

"I told you I'd get my revenge." Mello's face dropped. "I just led you astray, thinking I'd save it for later!" She cackled out. Mello growled low in his throat. "Aw, come on. You know you love it."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I'd have to be masochistic to love you." Kendra raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Shut up." He shoved her lightly.

Kendra stared off into space, looking through the window at the never ending sky. "Mello… Did you miss me…? You know, while I was gone?" Kendra's face was blank, not wanting to show that it was pretty hard for her to ask.

Mello looked at her face, a confused look in his eyes. Normally she never asked serious questions in a serious manner. "Kendra…" If only she really knew, knew how he'd felt those many months.

Mello stared ahead, his eyes dead, yet tense. "Mello… We'll find her, don't worry." Matt set a hand on his shoulder. Mello knew it was there, but he couldn't feel it. He shrugged the hand away. Matt sighed, and stood to leave. "It's not your fault Mello." And left.

"Not my fault…?" Mello muttered to himself. How could it not be his fucking fault? Kendra was gone, all thanks to him. He had sent her out on a mission, spying on a suspected rival mafia boss, how could it possibly not be his fault.

Mello stood, his fists clutched so tightly that his nails cut into his skin. He yelled out as loud as he could and picked up a desk, throwing it at an opposite wall, then continued his rampage, tearing apart the whole room. Matt sat outside the door, looking at the ground sadly.

Mello huffed and puffed, out of breath after an hours rampage. He numbly kicked at a wall, then plopped down on a pile of papers and broken wood. He buried his face in his hands.

It was all his fault.

Kendra saw the numb look in his eyes. "Never mind, I'm going to get some breakfast. See you in a bit." Mello watched as she went, the guilty numbness still present, even though she was back, safe with him again.

Kendra closed the door and sighed, leaning against it. She looked at the ground, remembering. Though it had been hard to keep his secret, it had been even more difficult to keep faith.

She screamed loudly, her voice cracking at it's own intensity. They had broken her arm for the fourth time in a row, and it was misshapen. "Why do you keep fighting for them? They don't care about you, or they would've come for you already. Just tell us, and all the pain will be over."

She shook her head coughing up blood. The men sighed and left her there, at the base of her cell, beaten and chained, yet remaining silent. "M-Mello…" She choked out.

Why hadn't he come yet? It had been so, so long! Kendra sobbed lightly, tears mixing with the dirt at the cell floor to make mud that smeared her face. It was true, wasn't it? They had forgotten her! They didn't care, they'd leave her to this hell forever. However… She couldn't do it. She could say their true names, knowing full well that they'd be killed.

She'd die here, by herself, in this muddy hell before she'd sacrifice her friends, her loved ones.

Kendra's eyes watered, but she quickly wiped away the offending drops. She was safe now, and they were still alive. She slinked her way to the kitchen, fishing for a soda. She found a Coke, and smiled. How long it'd been since she'd indulged her addiction. She popped the lid open, and sipped it. "Oh… My god…" She moaned out.

"Thinking of me?" Kendra turned to see Matt smirking. She smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes, I dream of you every night you know." She laughed and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well then, how about indulging a little? Mello's probably sleeping again, and the couch is right over there…" He pointed his chin towards the living room.

Kendra laughed. "Right, right. Like I'd ever do something like that." She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Well, considering you were just having an orgasm over a Coke…" Kendra smacked him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He laughed, hiding behind his arms.

Kendra smiled into her Coke. "I missed Coke more then even you guys." Matt nodded, knowing full well the extent of her love of Coke. "Combined."

He frowned. "I'm hurt, I really am." Kendra smacked his shoulder, not parting her lips from her can of soda.

"Hey, you know my deal with Coke. It's special to me." Matt looked a little confused. Kendra sighed. "This is what I get for talking to you when you're playing video games…"

Kendra walked numbly up and down the halls. It was over… Her life as she knew it, would never be the same. Her sister and her parents… All dead. Murdered while she slept.

The social workers eyes nervously watched as her cycle repeated. She had been walking non-stop since she found out the news. She was scared that, the world might stop if she stopped. That if she stopped moving, maybe she might die too.

A woman who had been walking by stopped at the sight of me. She bent down by my side, so I went around her in circles, as to be polite but not stop moving. "Honey, it's alright. I have the feeling that your life will be okay, so don't worry." She smiled a toothy smile, her white teeth such a contrast to her black skin I stopped to get a better look.

The world didn't stop, but my tears fell as if it had. The lady reached forward and pat my head. "Sweetie, here you go." She handed me a cold can. I looked at it, it was a Coke. I hated Coke. "Drink this, and tell me what it tastes like."

I frowned at it, it was my least favorite thing. Yet, my hands pulled the tab open, and put it to my lips. The cold metal felt good on my warm, tired skin, and the fizzing of the drink made me feel as if life was still going on. I wiped a tear away. "It tastes… Sweet…" I muttered.

She smiled a warm smile. "See? Life can't be so bad if there's something this good in it, no?" She laughed a harsh laugh that made me jump at its sheer force. I cracked a small smile, maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Note to all readers

To all my readers,

Yes, I'm going to bother writing this in letter form. Why? Because I'm tired and it's silly enough to entertain a half awake mind.

Regardless, I do have a point to this letter. Please do read and consider this proposition. What I am to propose is quite dangerous… And mysterious…

Hehe, okay, okay, I'm done with all this foolishness. What this letter of sorts is in regard to, is my boredom. Yes, I take this very, very seriously.

Now, my proposition is simple. To all my readers, I'll be taking requests for Fanfiction. Yes, requests. Why? Simple; I have no life, and I'm inspired, but in no particular direction. All but my Draco stories are nearing completion(and no, I haven't posted much, but it's written out) and I find myself antsy. Plus, I love my readers a great deal.

The criteria of these requests are as such; I must know the book, I must like the character to some level(or completely despise him, either way), and I must be given some sort of ground work. Such as, if you have a character in mind, a particular plot twist you'd like included or a quality to be added to the story/OC character.

Note: I'm particularly leaning in the Harry Potter direction, since I'm currently rereading the series once more. Otherwise, suggest away! Send a PM, comment, whatever you like!

A warning though, if I get too many requests, I'll only be able to indulge a few of you, if only for the moment. Also, I only start posting my stories when I'm three chapters ahead. Otherwise, if I lose inspiration, the pressure makes me worry and… Well, the story, unfortunately, dies. Not to worry though, that's why I take such precaution in the first place.

Series I'm particularly fond of(for ideas): Harry Potter, twilight, Death Note, Heroes, X-Men, Hana Kimi and Saiyuki. Those are just a few though.

With love,

Kay


End file.
